


don't pray for it to rain

by Abel_Brunsmeier



Category: Olivier “Lion”Flament, Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abel_Brunsmeier/pseuds/Abel_Brunsmeier





	don't pray for it to rain

奥利弗在酒吧里，这是深夜的三点，他给了面前这个男人一拳，因为这个男人以为他是个同性恋，而他只是个过来隐藏了身份，还故意把为数不多的少年的胡子故意留在下巴上让自己看起来晚熟一点然后混进酒吧的17岁小鬼。  
他的战术看来成功了，他不止买到了酒还被奇怪的男人缠上。  
他觉得心情极差，从吧台上抓起自己的外套就准备离开，没想到那个男人不是一个人来的，他和同伙围上来，其中一个人对着奥利弗的左脸就是一拳，他因为这个力道向后倒，就被一个男人稳稳接住，接下来他就像个沙包一样，被不断殴打着肚子，却又被抓着双手没法反抗。  
奥利弗现在有些后悔，因为他确实没料到这个男人不是一个人来的。  
酒吧里的声音听起来好像在欢呼，还有人在起哄，奥利弗努力站起来，他狠狠踩了一脚身后的男人，他感觉到男人的手有些放松，他挣脱了束缚，又躲开了面前挥过来的拳头，奥利弗心想，我是在这里和他们一起打架，还是逃跑？  
逃跑是不可能的，奥利弗打定了主意，有本事这群人就把我打死。  
这群人确实没有把他打死，但是让他没想到的是，他们也没想让奥利弗好过。奥利弗和他们打了大概几个来回之后，有一个大汉突然一拳打上他的腹部，那拳让奥利弗感觉自己的胃液都溢出来了，他只好撑着自己的身体，就这么靠在吧台旁边。他现在站不稳，也没考虑过后果，他只是不断地把要凑过来的人逼退，而他们最后抓住了正迷迷糊糊的奥利弗，把他带出了酒吧。在身体碰到地面的时候，奥利弗再次清醒起来，他从地上狼狈地爬起来，那群人没让他后脑勺着地就已经算幸运，现在的奥利弗就算站起来，也只是被另外两个人抓着，一路拖拽到了一辆停在路边的房车上。  
房车里面不能容纳这周围的6个人，在奥利弗躺在房车上的时候，只有2个人能一起进来，一开始，奥利弗并不知道他们想做什么，他以为这事儿的发展会是6个人一起把他按在墙上打一顿，把他踹吐，然后他被警察局的人带走，录口供，以斗殴的名义被警告，得知消息的父母会用钱——让他出去。  
本来应该是这样的。  
奥利弗被按住了脖子，他简直没法呼吸，压迫感让他听到了几块软骨近乎错位的声音，他感觉自己在被人把腿抬起来，连带着腰一起离开了地板，裤子被脱到臀部以下，而头部则高高因为被掐住而下意识扬起，后背却不能贴在地板上。这让他感觉窒息感更加压迫神经，奥利弗伸手去反抗，最后却因为这个姿势没法用力，只能用一只手弯曲着撑在身侧缓解痛苦，就在他试图大口呼吸的时候，男人的裤子慢慢解开，那还带着臭味的东西凑近，他就这么在奥利弗的脸上用那根臭味的肉棒甩了两下，奥利弗清醒过来，却已经来不及。  
男人不再掐着他的脖子，反倒给他套上了开口器。  
男人的性器几乎没有任何阻碍就撞进了奥利弗的口腔深处，奥利弗感觉自己的头发被狠狠抓着，他只能撑高手让自己的头皮缓解压力，再加上这种仰头的别扭动作，那个人的阴囊几乎直接贴上他的鼻子，那触感让他恶心了半天，可是他每次对喉咙的刺激都会让奥利弗下意识收紧喉头，让男人的性器变得更加舒服。  
在嘴里含着恶心的东西的同时，把他的双腿拉起来搭在肩膀上的男人突然在奥利弗的后穴试探，他的手上有什么黏腻的东西，他就把那些东西涂在奥利弗的后穴周围，末了，他还重重地拍了一下奥利弗的臀瓣。  
“你连下面的毛都没长全，第一次看到你的时候我就想了，你该不会是个小屁孩吧，结果还真的是。”  
那好像是某种润滑剂，他看过父亲用栓剂之前会把那些东西涂在橡胶手套上，然而这一次不一样，他不需要用栓剂，却仍然要被这个男人的手指进入体内。  
他粗糙的手指在柔软的内壁不断到处按压，而面前的男人每一次都会把囊带整个按在奥利弗的脸上，他的性器不断刺激到奥利弗的喉咙深处，因为不能自由张合的嘴巴而顺着嘴角不断流出的津液滴落在地板上，伴随着呕吐的本能让奥利弗全身绷紧，这让他后穴扩张的人越发粗暴，撕裂般的痛苦让奥利弗几乎惨叫出来。  
最后他抬起手，用最后一丝力气狠狠地在面前的男人的睾丸上捏了一把，男人叫了一声，紧接着抓住奥利弗的双手，紧接着狠狠把他摔在地上，他的后脑受到了不小的撞击，甚至听到了不小的耳鸣声。  
“你给我老实点！！”  
这要什么时候才能结束。  
奥利弗经过了一阵时间的失神，他在耳鸣、痛楚和晕眩中盯着房车的顶部，他头痛欲裂，就像是得了重感冒一样，太阳穴不断地跳动带着视线一起晃动，呕吐感和莫名的虚无感纠缠着他，现在他根本没法有任何力气反抗，甚至连眼睛的聚焦都做不到。  
他只感觉视野突然翻转，他再次被抓住头发，这一次他不再看着天花板，却是在跪着的姿势下看向前方。  
他的身体瘫软成一团，根本没法做出任何反应，甚至只有身后的男人抓着他的腰才能让他不整个人趴在地上，可是他还是能清楚地感觉到男人的手指在逐渐增加。  
最后，奥利弗被身后的男人贯穿，他却连张嘴尖叫都做不到，他晕眩也痛苦，他记得以前打架的时候，有个男人也是这样被他一拳打中在眉心，然后他倒在垃圾堆里，什么也没有的反应。  
他被告知男人并没有死，只是轻微脑震荡。  
他清楚正在遭遇什么，也多少猜到现在自己的症状是什么，他的膝盖隔着裤子在地板上不断磨蹭，也不知道为什么裤子就被脱到了膝盖的位置，他没空去想这个，他只想把嘴里的东西吐出去，然而带有侵略性的肉棒还在不断深入他的口腔，他的舌头完全被压着，津液不能控制地从嘴角流淌而出，把他整个下颚弄得湿漉不堪。后穴的肌肉明明塞一个栓剂都觉得很费劲，可是现在却连把这根硕大的肉棒拒绝并且排出体外都做不到。  
面前的男人几乎每一次都要把阴毛和囊带整个按在奥利弗的脸上，让他感觉到几秒的窒息，之后那进出的动作就越来越快，等奥利弗感觉到一股腥臭的液体流进嘴里的时候，男人还在继续挺动着胯部，继续把奥利弗的口腔搅得一塌糊涂，等那难闻的东西终于从嘴里拔出来，他甚至还把奥利弗的舌头整个拉出来，看着顺着他舌头上滑落的精液。奥利弗试图去瞪这个男人，却怎么也看不清男人的脸，这眼神现在就像迷路的小猫一样，带着一层水汽，又迷茫至极。  
疯子，同性恋，恶心。奥利弗满脑子想的都是这些话，又根本没法开口骂这两个疯子。他的后穴甚至在慢慢发出，水声，面前的男人放开了奥利弗，任由奥利弗就这么趴在地上，每当背后的男人捅进身体里，奥利弗都会感觉自己的胸口正在粗糙的表面磨蹭，这种生疼的感觉让奥利弗越来越难以呼吸。  
他根本不懂那群喜欢被插屁股的男人在想什么，他现在除了恶心，异样感，还有痛苦以外就没有别的感觉。  
不知道这事持续了多久，他感觉到房车的门被打开，身后的男人还没来得及高潮就被直接拉开。后穴一下就空出来，奥利弗活动了一下手指，至少耳鸣和头痛已经消退得差不多了。  
奥利弗抬头去看重新进来的两个人，他一把扯掉那个该死的开口器，把它直接扔到其中一个人的脸上，他想站起来，在膝盖处一直卡着的裤子却成了累赘，他再次被绊倒在地上。  
“喂喂，你们根本没让他感觉到这种事有多舒服嘛。”  
“技术真差，今天让我们看看这个金发的小朋友浪荡起来是什么样子吧。”  
奥利弗对着来人不断怒骂，然而两个人都表现得无所谓，他踹了一个人的小腿，另一个人就直接踹上他的肚子，奥利弗因为疼痛下意识缩成一团。他们一个人按住奥利弗的手腕并且坐在他的大腿上，让他没法挥舞拳头更没法抬腿踢人，他不得不伸展身体，奥利弗在坐在自己身上的那人脸上吐了一口口水，那还带着咸腥的精液味儿。  
他再次被一拳打在脸上。  
“这是犯罪……你们这群恶心的家伙！！”  
“是吗？那你倒是去告我们啊？”  
这个笑容，奥利弗是认得的。笑起来的时候像爬虫一样不自然咧开的嘴角，消瘦下去的脸颊，看起来不断摇曳的眼神。  
这是吸毒成瘾的人才会露出的表情。  
他的余光看到了反射车顶光芒的针管和针头，奥利弗看着男人继续凑近，他大喊大叫，并且不断反抗，未成年人的体格却终究敌不过这群男人，他们手臂的肌肉都能有奥利弗两条腿那么粗。  
他感觉到了疼痛，他感觉到了液体被注射进体内。  
……他感觉到了幸福。  
脑中就像是在放烟花一样。

END.


End file.
